Commentator
Gives comments and announces the race. Under Attack Base: Incoming! Attack alert! Take evasive action! Watch that six! Watch out! Careful! Uh oh! This is gonna hurt! Watch it! Trouble! Move! Look out! Be careful! Attack incoming! Here it comes! Roll up your windows! You got trouble! Behind you! Your name is on this one! Get your dodge on! Amy Rose: Something's in your mirror Amy! Amy attack alert! Amy look out! Watch it Amy! Amy be careful! Sonic: Sonic look out! Sonic! incoming! Sonic! Dodge! Watch it Sonic! Sonic! Behind you! Jacky & Akira: Jacky watch it! This one's got your name on it Jacky! Jacky stay frosty! Careful Jacky! Could be trouble for Jacky! Konata Izumi: Konata watch your back! Incoming on Konata! Konata! Move! Danger for Konata! Konata! Your name is on this one. Tsukasa Hiiragi: Tsukasa! This is gonna hurt! Tsukasa be careful! Tsukasa! Time to dance! On your back Tsukasa! Aww! Tsukasa is being targeted! Patricia "Patty" Martin: Patty is set in target! Patty! On your six! Something is on Patty's rear bumper! Look out Patty! Get dodgey Patty! Princess Peach: Peach is being locked on target! Peach! Watch out! Danger for Peach! This one is for you Peach! Not looking good for Peach! Alex Kidd: Watch out Alex! Kidd! Watch the track! Kidd! Incoming! Watch your back Kidd! It's not looking good for Kidd! Beat: Beat it Beat! Get out of there Beat! Beat! Watch yourself! Watch it Beat! Beat! Behind you! Miyuki Takara: Careful Miyuki! Look out Miyuki! Miyuki is being targeted! You're under fire Miyuki! Uh oh Miyuki! AiAi: AiAi Watch yourself! AiAi incoming! AiAi watch the track! Watch it AiAi! AiAi behind you! Dr. Eggman: Eggman you got trouble! Eggman! Incoming! Eggman move it! Watch out Eggman! Eggman behind you! Kagami Hiiragi: Act fast Kagami! The jig is up Kagami! Kagami! Under attack! Trouble for Kagami! Kagami! Move your car now! Big the Cat: Big you got trouble! You're set in target Big! Big you better move that bike now! Watch it Big! Big! Behind you! Tails: Tails! Watch out! Tails! Watch your tail! Tails! Get out the way fast! On your tail Tails! Tails behind you! Billy Hatcher: Billy watch out! Eyes peeled Billy! Danger for Billy! Watch it Billy! Behind you Billy! Ryo Hazuki: Ryo watch your back pal! Ryo! Get out of the way! Trouble for Ryo! Watch out Ryo! Ryo! Careful buddy! Zobio & Zobiko: Zobiko! Watch out! Zobiko! Get dodging! Could be trouble for Zobiko! Real danger for Zobiko! Zobiko Move quick! Bonanza Bros: Bonanza Bros watch it! Look out Bonanza Bros! Bonanza Bros incoming! Bonanza Bros! On your six! Real trouble for the Bonanza Bros! Princess Daisy: Daisy is under attack here! Daisy! Watch out! Behind you Daisy! Danger Daisy! Here it comes Daisy! Opa-Opa: Opa-Opa Watch out! Opa-Opa is being targeted! Here is something for Opa-Opa to think about! Danger for Opa-Opa! That's heading for Opa-Opa! Misao Kusakabe: Look out Misao! Misao Attack alert! Get dodging Misao! Misao you got trouble! Misao! On your back! Ayano Minegishi: Ayano move it! Ayano! Watch that six! Careful Ayano! It's gonna hit you Ayano! Better dodge that attack Ayano! Chuchus: Watch it Chuchus! Chuchus you got trouble! Behind you Chuchus! Watch out Chuchus! This one's for you Chuchus! MeeMee: MeeMee is being targeted! MeeMee move your car now! MeeMee behind you! MeeMee time to dance! Win it or lose it MeeMee! Banjo & Kazooie: Banjo & Kazooie watch out! Banjo & Kazooie you got trouble! This one's heading for Banjo & Kazooie! Banjo & Kazooie need to be careful here! Banjo & Kazooie need to dodge this! Ulala: Ulala watch out! Ulala you've got an incoming! Danger Ulala! Careful Ulala! Ulala is being targeted! Metal Sonic: Metal Sonic roll up your windows! Metal Sonic be careful! Under fire Metal Sonic! It's not looking good for Metal Sonic! Metal Sonic move! Knuckles the Echidna: Knuckles watch yourself! Incoming on Knuckles! Knuckles could be in trouble! Watch it Knuckles! Knuckles behind you! Wrong Way Base: Oops! Someone's going the wrong way! Hey pal! You're going the wrong way! Watch it! You're going back to the starting line. Well race fans, who says you need to all go in the same direction? Looks like we got ourselves an original thinker. Official confirmation just coming in. There really is always one. Did I hear anyone call "chicken"? Watch it racers oncoming traffic! Careful folks! Racer on a rampage! Some odd moves there. Not sure what's going on here but it's interesting. Now how is this gonna play out? Not what I call your classic race plan. Watch out we got someone going the wrong way. Ooh! This should be interesting. TURN AROUND! Now this is gonna get messy unless they turn around. Watch it racers! Someone is going the wrong way. Whoops! Wonder what their plan is. They are definately going the wrong way folks. All-Star Ready Base: The All-Star is in play people yee-haw! Alert! We got an All-Star on track. Ooh I can tell you there's an All-Star around racers. We have gone All-Star racers repeat we have gone All-Star. Hey! Is that an All-Star it's been picked up? It sure is. We've got an All-Star in place so strap yourselves in race fans. Whoop (2x) This is your official All-Star on track heads up enjoy. Heads up racers. We got All-Star goodness on the track. We've got ourselves an All-Star kind of track folks the best kind of track there is. I wish there was an All-Star on the track. What's that? There is? Sweet! Sonic: Sonic's got chaos emeralds. Watch out for the master. Listen up everyone! Sonic's got an All-Star. And he means it. Sonic is going All-Star batin down the hatches! Amy Rose: Amy's got the piko hammer that's bad new for the rest of the field out there. Uh-oh! Amy's got an All-Star watch out for some righteous anger out there folks! Amy picked up the All-Star you're all doomed surrender now! Jacky & Akira: Jacky has got Akira's headband. Look out folks! Akira is at the wheel! Jacky tag teams out and incomes Akira! This is gonna shake things up! Konata Izumi: Konata's got the Pom poms folks. All-Star alert! Get ready for the party! Konata has the All-Star! There will be the party soon. Konata is All-Stared up. Tsukasa Hiiragi Watch out racers! Tsukasa has the All-Star Tsukasa's got the cell phone! And the All-Star transfers to Tsukasa. Patricia "Patty" Martin: Oh yeah! Patty has the All-Star. Patty is ready for All-Star action. Get ready racers. Patty will be activating the All-Star soon. Princess Peach: Ready racers? Peach has the All-Star. Whoo! And the All-Star goes to Peach's film. Peach looks like she's ready for All-Stared up. Alex Kidd: Kidd's All-Stared up. Watch out! Alex Kidd's grabbed the All-Star! Kidd's got the Peticopter! Beat: Beat's got himself a spray can. News flash! Beat's picked up an All-Star Beat's All-Stared up. Miyuki Takara: How cute. You ready for that All-Star Miyuki? Miyuki is ready for All-Star action. Miyuki looks like she's moe and ready for the All-Star. AiAi: AiAi has bananas. That means double banana trouble so look out! Listen up everyone! AiAi's got the All-Star! So watch out for some cool action. AiAi's going All-Star hold on to your hats! Dr. Eggman: Eggman has the Eggpod! Run for your lives racers! Egg-Alert Egg-Alert! Eggman's got an All-Star! Eggman's going All-Star! Women and children to the lifeboats! Me first! Kagami Hiiragi: It's All-Star time for Kagami! Kagami's got the potion of fire breathing. Kagami's got the All-Star! Big the Cat: Big's got froggy. So it's goodbye gentle giant and hello trouble. Uh-Oh! Big's got an All-Star big time which means big trouble. Big's got his All-Star tie in your belts racers you're in for the ride. Tails: Watch out now! Tails has the All-Star! So keep your heads down! Billy Hatcher: Billy's got the All-Star Billy gets the All-Star. Egg-cited I am. And Billy Hatcher has the All-Star. Ryo Hazuki: Ryo got the Forklift keys. It's official race fans. Ryo's got the All-Star. Ryo Hazuki is ready for All-Star action. Zobio & Zobiko: Zobiko has the All-Star. Zobiko has the Radioactive Potion. Watch the space. Someone is undead and ready for All-Star action. guess who. Bonanza Bros: The Bonanza Bros have the escape blimp. The Bonanza Bros are All-Stared up so get ready because it's a hard rain it's gonna fall. Expecting to see an escape blimp soon. The Bonanza Bros are ready for All-Star action. Princess Daisy: You're in for it now racers! Daisy has the All-Star! The romantic Daisy ready for her All-Star action! Oh yeah! Daisy's got the All-Star! Opa-Opa: Woah! Opa-Opa has taken ownership of a part shop! That's a part shop for Opa-Opa! Opa-Opa checks in to the part shop. Misao Kusakabe: Misao took ownership of that All-Star. Who's this having the All-Star? Huh? It's Misao. Get ready racers! Misao Kusakabe is ready to activate her All-Star. Ayano Minegishi: Ayano packs her All-Star. Can this be the All-Star Ayano had in her hand? It's official. Ayano is ready for her All-Star. Chuchus: Oh yeah! The Chuchus get the All-Star. Get ready for Cat Mania. It's official. The Chuchus are packing All-Star heat. Uh-oh! Get ready for some Cat Mania! Currency of the Chuchus. MeeMee: What we have in MeeMee's hands is that All-Star. Look at this race fans! MeeMee is ready to activate her All-Star. Hey! Looks like MeeMee's got the All-Star. Banjo & Kazooie: Banjo & Kazooie are All-Stared up. All-Star alert folks! Banjo & Kazooie have the All-Star! It's All-Star time for Banjo & Kazooie! Ulala: Ulala All-Star alert! She got the Morolian. Ulala has the All-Star. What a gal. All-Star news flash. Ulalay's All-Stared up. Metal Sonic: Metal Sonic has the All-Star. Watch out that green line is gonna touch you! Metal Sonic packs himself the All-Star. Metal Sonic gets his All-Star. Knuckles the Echidna: Knuckles has the Master Emerald. Knuckles bags himself the All-Star. Knuckles picks up the All-Star.